Aliens Among Us
by IlenaG
Summary: Short drabble. Written July 2010. Short one-shot inspired by "TRANSFORMERS: THE ATLANTIS FACTOR" SGA/Transformers cross-over by WraithQueen500.


**"Aliens Among Us"**

Short one-shot inspired by "TRANSFORMERS: THE ATLANTIS FACTOR" SGA/Transformers cross-over by WraithQueen500 and can be found here... s/6153501/1/Transformers_The_Atlantis_Factor

This was written (July 30, 2010) after the posting of Chapter 03 and probably has no real bearing on the story but just a little fic where Sam and Lennox find out about there are other alien's out there...

_**Department of Home World Defense, Washington DC offices...**_

The former General snatched up the offending receiver as the shrill noise cut through the eerie silence that had descended over the office only moments before. He barked into the phone, "O'Neill."

Listening for a minute, he unconsciously straightened his posture at the seriousness of the call. He asked, "What? Where are they now?" A slight pause as the answer was received. "I'm on my way." He slammed the phone down as he jumped up from his desk and yelled to his secretary, Angela.

"Get me a flight to Diego Garcia. I want to leave within the hour."

Angela looked up from the memo she was typing on her computer and replied as she reached for the phone on her desk, "Yes, Sir."

_**Diego Garcia Base, home of N.E.S.T.**_

John looked around the base with barely veiled interest. He didn't know what N.E.S.T. stood for but it was obviously another governmental project involving extraterrestrial life forms. Like Stargate it appeared that N.E.S.T. employed members from each military branch as well as the civilian sectors.

He shook his head in wonder as he thought about what Optimus had said on the way to air transport. _Cybertron_. He wondered if Todd had ever heard of the planet in his wanderings. He'd have to remember to ask him about it later. He was brought out of his wonderings by a tug on his arm.

"Unc... look I'm really sorry about all this. I mean I never thought to drag you into this... not that I meant to drag my parents, Mikaela, or myself into this. I mean I just bought a car. Who knew that it would change my life?" rambled Sam.

John interrupted with, "Well I just sat in a chair."

Sam looked confused, "What? A chair... what chair?"

"Gentlemen, please come with me. Colonel Sheppard needs to fill out some ND forms," stated Major Lennox when he reached the two.

Sam interrupted, "Paperwork. Now? I was just going to show Uncle John around the base. Can't the paperwork wait till later."

Major Lennox shook his head, "Sorry Sam. _Uncle_ John has to take care of paperwork to be on this base." He turned back to Sheppard, "Sir, if you will follow me."

John responded, "Sure Major. Although I'm pretty sure my security clearance covers whatever is going on around here."

Major Lennox smirked, "I doubt that."

John shrugged indifference, "Whatever you say Major."

Sam came along as he continued to babble, "Well this just sucks. I mean here we have cool alien stuff all over the place and you guys want to fill out paperwork. Unc didn't you think Optimus was cool... not a cool as Bumblebee but yeah cool just the same."

John held up his hand, "Sam. Take a deep breath before you pass out. You know you're starting to remind me of someone I work with."

Lennox stopped outside a large building. He turned to his guest and said, "It isn't pretty but given the size of some of our teammates... it's functional." He gestured to the guards standing in front of the hanger bay. They pulled open the doors and stepped back. Lennox gestured for Sheppard and Sam to move ahead of him.

John stepped into the bay and whistled. "Nice." He caught site of several vehicles. He asked, "Are they...?" he pointed towards the row of cars, trucks and small planes.

Sam responded, "Most of em...yep. Come on I'll introduce ya."

Lennox protested, "Sorry Sam. Not yet. The head of N.E.S.T. just arrived and he'll be making any necessary introductions." He turned to John and apologized, "Colonel, I'm sorry that we interrupted your vacation time. I know Sam had been looking forward to the visit for months."

Before John had a chance to reply a voice came from behind, "Not nearly as sorry as I am."

Lennox and the other officers came to attention as the General moved closer. "Sir!"

Jack drawled, "At ease Major before you strain something. What no salute Sheppard?"

John folded his arms, "I'm on vacation. Remember... an enforced vacation I might add."

Lennox interrupted, "Sir, I was just about to sit Colonel Sheppard down and go over the ND forms."

Jack waved his hand, "That won't be necessary. Colonel Sheppard has all the clearances he needs."

Not understanding how a non-N.E.S.T. member would have clearance, Lennox questioned, "Sir, I was under the impression that only the members of N.E.S.T. and a selected few government officials were aware of the program."

"That's right Major. Colonel Sheppard is involved in a different branch of...well let's just call it extraterrestrial activities."

Sam interjected, "Ah come on. There's more of them!"

_fini_


End file.
